Os SemiDeuses
by Rafah39Cahill
Summary: Percy descobre que não é o único semideus filho de Poseidon , e , assim corre uma aventura com seus novos irmãos .
1. OS - 1

POV'S Grover :

Cheiro de ... de ... monstros ?

Olhei em volta e percebi que a menina popular era o Monstro .

-Hey Serena ! - Chamei .

-Oi , Grover ! Tudo bem ? - Ela falou sorrindo .

-Tudo sim e você ?

-Estou ótima .

- Ahn ... E seu irmão , o Trissss ?

-Ah , lá com a nova namorada dele a , Leila .

-Ah , não , não ! - Exclamei

-Por que aconteceu algo ? - Ela perguntou com o rosto preocupado

-Sim ...

-Oque ?

-Ela é um monstro .

-Ah ... ta , você quer dizer que ela é terrível! Disso eu sei , e o colégio inteiro . - Ela disse revirando os olhos .

-Não ... tipo , literalmente , um monstro , ela vai comer ou matar seu gêmeo ! - Falei , ela levantou uma sobrancelha .

-Grover , tudo bem ? Você ta com febre , doente ou algo do tipo ?

Revirei os olhos .

-Não . Só ... vamos chamar seu irmão ? - Perguntei duvidoso .

-Claro , fazer algo pra tirar ele de perto daquela bruxa !

Fomos até lá !

-Hey ! Oi Tristan ?!

-Oi ! Tudo bem ? -Ele falou .

-Sim , eu quero mostrar um lugar pra você e pra Sena da pra ser agora ?

-Ahn ... a Leila pode ir junto ?

-Ah , desculpa não . Só tem lugar pra três .

-Ah então ela vai no meu lugar .

-Você tem que ir ...

-Ah ta ... - Ele disse revirando os olhos - Tchau Leila

-Tchau mô .

_Eca ! - Serena pensou - como ele consegue ficar com ela ?_

Nós fomos até para fora do colégio .

- E então ... para onde nós vamos ? - Tristan pergunta - Eu não suporto deixar a Leila sozinha . Parece que perco um pedaço de mim .

Serena fingiu vomitar .

-Você só ta enfeitiçado , cara - Eu disse .

-AH! Não enxam , vocês só tão assim , por que estão encalhados .

-Eu tenho namorada , a Juniper . - Eu falei .

- Eu ... ahn ... Ah nos leve logo , Grover ! - Serena exclamou

- Me sigam . - Olhei para trás e vi Leila caminhando em nossa direção - E rápido !

Corremos até o centro de Nova York .

-Hey ! Pensei que você não pudesse correr ! - Tris exclamou .

-Ahn ... você não sabe nem metade sobre mim .- Falei .

E ... agora a Leila estava voando .

-Olhem ! - Apontei para cima e eles olharam e seus olhos se arregalaram .

-M-minha n-n-namorada s-sabe v-voar ? - Tris disse e revirei os olhos .

-Oh ! Montro !- Serena disse - Temos que correr rápido ... Ela é o que , Grover ? - Ela disse enquanto corriamos .

-Um dos montros .

- Ah ! Vamos ali , naquela casa abandonada- Sena disse apontando para um lugar .

Corremos até lá , fechamos as portas e colocamos um sofá atrás da porta .

-Okay , pode nos explicar por que a namorada do Tristan está voando e nos perseguindo ? - Serena falou .

-Agora não ... Me empresta seu celular ?- Falei .

-Oh .. ta . Aqui - Ela disse me estendendo o celular dela .

**Ligando ...**

**Tuu tuu tuu .**

**_-Alô ? _**

**_-Oi , senhora Jackson ? _**

**_-Sim , com quem eu falo ?_**

**_-Com o Grover ._**

**_-Ah , Grover , algum problema ? _**

**_-Sim . O Percy está em casa ?_**

**_-Sim claro , quer que eu passe pra ele ?_**

**_-Sim !_**

**_-Percy ! O Grover ligou ! Já vai !_**

**_-Percy ! _**

**_-Sim ?_**

**_-Vem para Upper East Side agora ! _**

**_-Por ? _**

**_-Estão nos atacando !_**

**_- Ata ! To indo !_**

** Tum Tum Tum .**

-Percy , já ta vindo . -Falei .

-Quem é Percy ? - Tristan falou

-Outro meio-sangue . - Disse

-Outro quem ? - Serena disse

-Deixa depois explico . - Disse cansado .

_**POM POM POM POM .**_

A Única coisa que eles ouviam .

-Serena ? - Tristan disse

_-_Sim ?

-Você ainda tem aquele seu espelho ? Que o papai te deu ?

-Ahn ... por que você quer ele ? Você sempre estraga tudo que toca ! É minha única conexão fisíca com ele !

-Ah ... fala sério ! A única coisa que ele me deu foi uma pulseira e você reclama por isso ? Você ganhou um espelho e um batom e eu uma pulseira ! _Uma pulseira ! _O que eu vou fazer com uma pulseira ? Em ? Em ?Nada ! O minimo que eu posso fazer é vender !

_IAH ! MORRA ! IAH ! _

Todos se olharam .

-Quem disse isso ... ? - Foi a única coisa que a morena conseguiu falar .

_-Grover ! Grover ! Eu e Annabeth estamos aqui ! Onde estão ?_

_-Rápido homem-bode !_

Grover empurrou o sofá e abriu a porta , ali tinha um garoto e uma garota segurando uma adaga e uma espada .

-Yeah ! Sou Percy , prazer - O garoto falou .

-Vocês mataram minha namorada - Tristan falou , o que fez sua irmã lhe dar um tapa na cara .

-Cresça Tris ! Que saco , eu hein . Sou ...

-Serena MC'Stein , filha da maior estilista e arquiteta do mundo - A garota loira falou sorrindo .

-Ahn ... é isso , mesmo . - Ela disse corada .

-Eu sou ... - O garoto esperou Annabeth falar mas ela levantou a sombrancelha - O irmão gêmeo dessa idiota ai do lado ! Tristan MC'Stein ! Dã! Álias , você tem namorado ?

-Eu .. - Percy disse olhando feio para Tristan . - Vamos , o carro ta aqui perto .

-Eu posso chamar um se quiser - Serena começou a pegar seu celular mas Annabeth o atirou no chão e pisou . - P-por que diabos , você fez isso ?

-SemiDeuses não podem com celulares . - Ela disse encolhendo os ombros .

-Ok , pra onde vamos ? -Ela disse enraivecida .

-Para o acampamento - Grover disse - Long Island .

-Ahn ? Mamãe tentou comprar este local mas desistiu por algum motivo ! - Tris disse

-Não tem nada em Long Island , eu já vi no Google Maps . - Serena disse , o que fez seu irmão puxar sua orelha - Au ! Seu Tritão-Sem-Cerebro!

-Sereia-Inxerida ! Google Maps ? Sério ? Você nunca foi lá pessoalmente para ver se tinha algo ! Sereidiota !

-Meu nome é Serena ! E não Sereidiota ou Sereia-Inxerida !

-E o meu é Tristan e não Tritão-Sem-Cerebro !

-Ah , é ? Pois não parece que você tem um !

Eles entraram no carro e foram descutindo até lá .

**Continuo ?**


	2. OS - 2

**POV'S Annabeth .**

Ao chegarem na frente do acampamento , Serena disse :

-Espera , eu posso ligar para o David , para trazer nossas malas ?

-David ...? - Percy começou a dizer .

-Nosso, ahn ... como é mesmo ? ... Uhn ... mordomo . É isso mordomo - Tristan disse

-Ah , ta ... - Disse . - Podem .

Serena pegou o celular do irmão e começou a falar :

**_-Oi , é da casa MC'Stein ?É a Serena ._**

_**-Sim , algum problema senhorita Serena ?**_

-**_É que , bem ... preciso das minhas malas de emergência e muitos repelentes ._**

**_-Repelentes ... ? Ah , chegou a hora ! Senhora ! Eles estão no acampamento !Oh não ! Eu já vou , madame me espere ! Não saia dai !_**

**_-Então , tá , né ?! Estou lhe esperando . Bye !_**

**_-Tchau , qualquer coisa abra o seu batom e seu espelho !_**

**_-Tá bem ... ?_**

-E então ... ? -Começei a falar

-Ah , ele disse se algo acontecer eu abrir meu batom e o espelho , engraçadinho né ? - Ela disse .

-Batom .. ? Espelho ...? - Percy disse , seus olhos se iluminaram - Abra-os agora .

-Desde quando você manda em mim ? - Ela provocou .

-Somente abra-os .- Percy disse . A morena revirou os olhos e tirou algo da sua mochila , e abriu-os , e , o batom se transformou-o em uma espada e o espelho em um escudo .

-Uou ! Legal ! - Ela exclamou - É de verdade ?

-Legal ! - Tristan disse - Deixa eu ver minha pulseira ! - Ele apertou sua pulseira e ela se transformou em um arco e flecha - Mega-super-iper irado !

_Alguns minutos depois :_

_-_Senhorita ! Senhor ! Somos eu e sua mãe ! - Uma voz veio da floresta !

-Aqui ! Sou eu David . - Tristan berrou .

Logo depois um homem e uma mulher estavam cheios de malas . A mulher era morena olhos ambâr e cabelos castanhos .

Annabeth a conheceu como a mãe de Serena e Tristan .

-Oh ! Meus Deuses !Ela é mesmo a sua mãe ! - Gritei - Preciso de um autográfo !

A mulher sorriu .

-Olá , o meus pequeninos ! Por que vocês vieram pra cá ? Eu proibi vocês de irem a qualquer acampamento . - Ela disse abraçando Tristan e Serena .

-Desculpe , é que nós fomos atacados pela namorada do Tris , mamãe . - Serena disse segurando o riso .

-Ex ! Ex-namorada ! Eu não namoro com monstros , Sereidiota ! - Ele berrou , agitando os braços no ar .

-Onde está , Quíron ? - Ela perguntou - Preciso falar com ele sobre vocês .

-Por ... ? -Perguntei - Normalmente nenhuma mãe fala sobre seus filhos com Quíron .

-Oh , não . É pela Serena , ela tem um problema , que não acontece a mais de 50 anos ! - Ela exclamou .

Ouvimos um trote de cavalo , olhamos pra trás e vimos Quíron com olhos arregalados olhando para os gêmeos .

-Como você ... ? Está não pode ser ... - Ele começou a dizer .

-Olá ! Sou ... - Serena começou a dizer .

-Serena , sim eu sei .

-E eu sou ... ? - Tristan novamente se fazendo de idiota - Tristan MC'Stein .

-Podem ir !

Todos fomos até mesmo o mordomo passou pela árvore .

Olhei pra ele e disse :

-Você é um semideus ?

-Oh , sim , filho de Hermes . - Ele disse sorrindo . - Imagino que Tris e Senna vão ficar no mesmo chalé que fiquei .

-Os , claro , mas houve umas mudanças no acampamento - Disse apontando para a fila de chalés que agora eram 21 .

-Hum ... legal , nunca pensaram assim , quem é que fez ?

-Eu , que moldei . E os filhos de Hefesto construiram .

-Interessante ...

Fomos até o chalé 11 .

-Oi ! - Connor Stoll disse - Novatos , olá !

-Oi ... - Serena disse - Ugh , que lugar mais bagunçado !

-Não fazemos milagre .- Connor disse - Aliás , sou Connor , e vocês ?

-Serena , Tristan e eu sou seu irmão mais velho - David disse .

-Uou ! Manos , um irmão mais velho- Ele gritou .

-Esse lugar era mais arrumado quando eu era o líder de chalé .

-Ata , okey ?! - Eu disse - Podemos arrumar os riquinhos aqui ?

-Claro !

**_Há noite , no jantar ... _**

**POV'S Serena**

-Um brinde a Serena que arrumou todo o chalé sem reclamar e sem a gente pedir - Connor gritou alevantando uma taça todos o imitaram .

-Um brinde a mim , por ter conseguido decorar o nome de todas as filhas de Afrodite - Tristan gritou , e todos o olharam .

-Idiota - murmurei .

-HÁ ! Olha ali a novata !- Ouvi um dos filhos de Ares gritar . - Hey quanto custou essa sua maquiagem ? 50 doláres ?

-Na verdade , foi 48,99 ! - Tris gritou . Revirei os olhos e lhe chutei na perna .

**_Na hora da fogueira ..._**

-Tem certeza , que não precisamos nos arrumar para a fogueira , Annabeth ? - Perguntei

-Sim . Vamos - Ela me puxou até uma das arquibancadas na qual o meu irmão e Percy jogavam Pedra, Papel e tesoura .

-Oi ... - Disse me sentando . - O que nós fazemos aqui mesmo ?

-Vamos ver se seu pai te reclama - Percy disse

-Humm ... depois de me iguinorar 17 anos ele me reclama , uau . Super legal . - Disse Tristan .

-Vocês não foram os únicos - Percy Disse .

Então começou aquela mesma coisa de sempre, Annabeth que me disse !

-Vai demorar muito pra me reclamarem ? - Ouvi Tris perguntar pra Percy .

-Ás vezes demoram meses , mas eu fui reclamado no mesmo dia . - Ele respondeu .

**Continuo ?**

**Valeu pelos Reviews . ;)**


End file.
